Historias del wok asesino
by Tenten Akita
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado porque Yao esta siempre con su wok a mano?...Pues, aunque no lo crean, ese wok tiene tanta historia como el mismo China.
1. Chapter 1: Momento en familia

Summary: ¿Se han preguntado porque Yao esta siempre con su wok a mano?...Pues, aunque no lo crean, ese wok tiene tanta historia como el mismo China.

Nueva historia! :D Les dije que no seria lo ultimo que verían de mi.

Esta historia salio….de la nada…fue mientras me sacaba las fotos artísticas con mi cosplay de NyoChina XD con todo y wok en mano

Espero que disfruten el primer capitulo, de espero sean varios…y eso….ah! y recuerden

Hetalia no me pretenece, todos los derechos están reservados al dios Hidekaz Himaruya. Esta historia es de mi completa autoria, con algunos aportes de la friki otaku de mi ma'...¿Saben? Creo que si Hetalia fuera mio…ya estaría censurado LOL

No era extraño para nadie que Corea se las diera de dueño de todo, pero había momentos en los que su propia familia se estresaba de él, y este era uno de ellos.

Yao había pensado que sería una buena idea juntar nuevamente a la familia, aunque sea por un día. Increíblemente todos, incluso Taiwan, habían aceptado. Yong Soo no cabía en su alegría, pero no era porque estuvieran todos juntos como cuando eran pequeños y China los cuidaba, sino porque…

-¡Los pechos de Japón son míos-daze!-…Tenia a Kiku y a su hermano mayor juntos para así acosarlos más fácilmente.

-Co-corea-kun, no hagas eso por favor…-Pedía Kiku, con el corazón en una mano debido al susto que le había dado Yong Soo el saltarle encima-¡Mei, ayúdame onegai!

-¡A ti cuantas veces hay que repetirte lo mismo! Kiku y Yao no tienen pechos porque son ¡HOMBRES!-Grito MeiMei, mientras trataba de separar a Corea de Japón.

-Mei, no te alteres tanto, si no ha entendido en todos estos años ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora?-Dijo calmado HongKong, quien por fin hacia acto de presencia en la casa.

-¿Ya te aburriste del nórdico ese pequeño Xiang-daze?-Pregunto indiscretamente Yong Soo, mientras picaba al menor de los asiáticos con un dedo-Ya sabía yo que no duraría mucho…

-¡Cállate!-Respondió Xiang, haciendo que el del rizo se separara del japonés para golpearlo y dejarlo tirado en el piso-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Isu no es de tu incumbencia.

Yao, quien salió de la cocina justo a tiempo para presenciar la escena, se reía lo más bajo que podía-Ya deténganse-aru, no quiero que esto se convierta en una guerra después-aru-Sin que se diera cuenta- el coreano se iba acercando peligrosamente a su ex tutor chino, lamentablemente este no se había percatado de cierto detalle.

-¡Tus pechos son míos Aniki!-Grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre la espalda de Yao, pero este se giró ágilmente y de un solo movimiento de muñeca…Le dio con el wok…

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO-ARU! ¡IM YONG SOO MALO-ARU!-Gritaba Yao, mientras zarandeaba a un semiinconsciente Corea.

-Aniki…Como se nota que se te pegaron las mañas del ruso loco ese-daze…-Mala idea, el mayor, que pretendía regresar a la cocina, se giró lentamente, con un brillo totalmente demoniaco en sus ojos, amenazando nuevamente al menor con su "arma"-¡ERA BROMA-DAZE! ¡ENSERIO…YAO….BAJA ESO!

En eso Vietnam y Tailandia entraban a la casa, la chica había derribado la puerta con su remo, ya que se había cansado de esperar a que le abrieran.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-Le pregunto a Japón luego de haber visto la escena que tenían montada China y Corea.

-Yong Soo insulto a Ivan-san, y Yao-san se enfadó por eso-Respondió tranquilo, ya sabía que algo así pasaría. Xiang y Mei habían preferido pasar de eso, y ahora la chica obligaba a su hermano a contarle sobre su cita con Islandia.

-Ya veo…-Respondieran al unísono los recién llegados, mientras veían como Yao aun golpeaba al menor-Bien…Mejor vamos a otro lado, para conversar tranquilamente-Propuso el asiático de lentes, los otros dos asintieron y se fueron de ahí…

Cuando Yao está enojado, su wok no muestra clemencia…Eso Corea lo sabe muy bien.


	2. Chapter 2: Salvando a mi Cuñada

Hallo! 3

Debo agradecer a mis dos lectoras: Merlina-Vulturi [amigui! encerio crees eso de mi? xD será…] y a Ikartsu [jajajaja un perro! No lo había visto de esa forma LOL…igual e_e Im Yong se lo merece por acosador, y no te preocupes, tengo planeado que sea mucho mas,,,pero depende de ustedes y de mi tiempo] JAMAS CREI QUE LLEGARIA A TANTO! *Para ella 2 lectoras es mucho TTwTT*

Tambien quiero pedirles perdón…..ya sabran mis motivos para tanto retraso asi que por ahora las dejo con el fic si esuqe aun les interesa D:

Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte, espero que les guste y….nada xD nos leemos abajo

"Recuerden que: Hetalia no me pertenece…por desgracia"

* * *

><p>El ambiente en la sala era tenso, y no era porque el aura maligna de Rusia se expandiera con cada segundo que pasaba, o porque China estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios por eso ¡Claro que no era por eso! La culpa la tenía cierta parejita sentada frente a ellos durante la conferencia.<p>

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más durara esto-aru? Sé que Ivan no armaría un escándalo solo por esto-aru, pero…Me preocupa bastante-aru"-China no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría cuando se tomaran un receso, normalmente algo tan simple como dos personas besándose frente a él no le molestaría para nada al ruso, el problema erradicaba en QUIENES estaban besándose frente a él.

Nada más y anda menos que Estonia, con su hermana mayor, Ucrania.

Hacia solo un par de días que ellos habían hecho pública su relación, debido a que por error Sealand subió una conversación PRIVADA entre Edward y Tino al internet, en el cual hablaban precisamente de eso. La noticia no había sido conocida por Ivan de esta manera, sino que había sido su hermana menos, Belarus, la que le había hablado sobre eso, creyendo que él ya lo sabía.

-¡Bien! Con eso terminamos esta parte de la conferencia-Grito Estados Unidos, retirándose de la sala rápidamente en busca de sus amadas hamburguesas.

Las naciones comenzaron a retirarse, dentro de poco la sala estaba casi completamente vacía, solo quedaban dentro ambas parejas, lo cual hacia que Yao se sintiera cada vez mas nervioso.

-Edward ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo da?-Pregunto Ivan con su inocente sonrisa pintada en el rostro, cabe aclarar que NADIE se la creía.

-¿Eh? C-Claro s-señor Rusia-Estonia se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Ucrania, siguió a Ivan hasta la salida del salón, él fue el primero en salir, por lo que no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que al parecer solo Yao vio: Rusia iba con su tubería escondida tras su espalda.

-"Aiya! No puedo dejar que haga eso-aru, pero si se lo digo a Yekaterina…Solo la voy a preocupar-aru"- Yao movió las piernas en un intento de salir de su silla, pero sus pies chocaron contra algo al momento de ir hacia atrás. ¡Pero claro ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su siempre fiel Wok?. Lo tomo, y en una rápido y agil movimiento ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón, sin que la nación menor se diera cuenta de su plan.

La escena que tenía frente a sus ojos normalmente le hubiera dado celos, pero ahora solo quería golpearlo: Ivan tenia acorralado a Edward contra la pared-demasiado cerca para el gusto de las naciones-Y estaba a punto de darle un certero golpe con su tubería cuando…Yao le dio un fuerte golpe con el Wok, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

-No te preocupes Edward-aru, yo me encargare de corregirlo en cuanto despierte-aru-Yao se despidió del rubio con una sonrisa, agarro a Ivan de la bufanda y lo arrastro de vuelta a su puesto, antes de que las demás naciones regresaran.

OMAKE:

Ivan reacciono a la mitad de la reunión, debido el grito que pego Alemania cuando Italia le comenzó a tocar las piernas.

-¿Dime porque hiciste eso-aru?-Pregunto enojado Yao

-¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo?-respondió sincero Ivan, causando que el mayor se sonrojara-Además…No se por qué lo hice, después de todo yo ya había aprobado su relación…-Acto seguido, Ivan siguió inconsciente el resto de la reunión debido a otro certero golpe del Wok de Yao, al cual Rusia ahora le tenía más miedo que a su hermana menor.

* * *

><p>1) Últimamente me había dado por leer fics en donde participara mi bello Edward *¬* ya que la mayoría de las veces me lo dejan como un lacho y me encanta xDDDD Bueno, en uno de mis rol plays soy Ucrania (Merlina-chan tu sabes porque xD), y de alguna u otra forma me enamoraron de esta parejita 3 pero en el fandom de FF solo hay UN fic de ellos! UNO! [al menos en español] Decidi que pronto escribiré algo centrado en ellos…pero aun no e_E<p>

2) Verán, me demore en actualizar [y me empezare a demorar un poco mas] por tres cosas:

Estuve de cumpleaños, y como eran mis 16 estuvo bien carreteado xD doy las gracias a mi amigui Petunia por revisarme el fic mientras yo andaba de juergaComo la niña del promedio 4,8 en ingles, pues no me llevo muy bien con FF, por lo que no tenia idea de

como subir el segundo capitulo Dx perdón! Si alguien, aparte de Merlina se ofrece a ayudarme estare muy complacida / para no molestarla siempre a ella

SE ME ACABARON LAS VACACIONES! Volvi al colegio y lamentablemente tengo que ponerme a estudiar mas que nunca para poder recuperar el primer semestre, ademas que pronto tengo presentación en mi escuela de canto X_X

Bueno…no aburro mas con mi triste vida xDDD para eso esta mi perfil LOL…prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga un momento de libertad, hasta entonces SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!

¿Reviews? :3 ¿Me los merezco TwT?


	3. Chapter 3: Un dia de escuela normal?

*Mira hacia todos lados* Holaaa? Hay alguien? O soy la única que actualiza desde el colegio?

xDD aquí eh vuelto por fin a publicar el tercer capitulo de este raro fic :3

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review…se les agradece mucho responderé al final del capitulo no se preocupen o3o

Ahora me demore menos en actualizar porque con el capitulo anterior ya aprendi mi lección, escribi esto apenas se me vino al idea xD y eso…nos leemos abajo

"Hetalia no me pertenece, es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, yo solo uso a sus personajes para mera entretención :3, si fueran mios….realmente no hubieran llegado a ninguna parte TwT"

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro en la Academia para naciones "W". Italia y Gracia dormían descaradamente sobre la mesa, Japón leía un manga BL por debajo, Francia toqueteaba a quien desafortunadamente se había sentado junto a él (Canadá), EEUU gritaba ignorando completamente lo que decía el profesor, Inglaterra lo regañaba por eso, y Prusia, él se dedicaba a actualizar su asombroso blog.<p>

-_"Kesesese~ nadie toma mejores fotos que el asombroso yo"_-Pensaba Prusia, escondido debajo de su puesto para que su hermano menor no lo descubriera. Tan concentrado estaba en eso, que no noto que entre las fotos que subía había un par de fotos "Privadas" de dos ciertas naciones.

**_-cinco minutos después-_**

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito prusiano sal de donde estés!-Grito Hungria, abriendo la puerta de una patada y con sartén en mano. Eso sin contar sus ojeras, su nariz congestionada, su voz gangosa (razones por la cual había faltado ese día a clases) y la creciente vena que palpitaba en su frente debido a la rabia-¡¿Quién te crees tú para mostrarle a todo el mundo esas imágenes mías?

-¿De qué hablas loca del sartén?-Contesto Prusia, saliendo de debajo de la mesa (y por ende siendo descubierto por Ludwig). Se dedicó a revisar las fotos que había subido a su blog cuando…-ups…S-sabes…no tengo ni idea de cómo llegaron ahí jejeje…¡Aléjate de mí!- Grito mientras corría tratando de salvarse de los sartenazos.

-Hu-Hungria tranquila-aru, no creo que Gilbert lo haya hecho con malas intenciones-aru, además si te exiges mucho tu enfermedad podría empeorar-aru-Pidió tranquilamente, y un poco asustado, China.

-Se nota que tú no has visto nada ¿Verdad Yao?-Pregunto Elizabetha, entregándole su iPhone (?) en donde tenía abierto el blog de Prusia, viendo la única imagen que valía la pena-A pesar de que yo lo disfrute, no quiere decir que tú lo apruebes ¿No es así?

En la imagen, salían él y Rusia, acostados bajo un árbol en el jardín del campus, abrazaditos, sonriendo y todas las cursilerías que se le pudieran ocurrir a uno. Un aura maligna, aun más grande que la de Ivan, se hizo presente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de China, saco su famoso y temido wok de debajo de su asiento para comenzar a arrinconar al albino junto con su cómplice húngara.

-O-oigan…esto no es nada awesome…¡hey! ¿Me están escuchando?-Rogaba Gilbert, sintiendo que ya estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared, o mejor dicho, ya lo había hecho.

-¿Haces los honores querida-aru?-Pregunto Yao, con ese brillo sádico en los ojos "Made in Belarus".

-Con mucho gusto-Hungria levanto su sartén amenazadoramente, pero debido a un fuerte estornudo, golpeo a Prusia antes de tiempo, por lo cual el golpe llego a sus asombrosos "5 metros". Cabe destacar que todos, hasta China, sintieron pena por él, pero eso no le quito las ansias de venganza a la nación mayor.

-Perdón Gilbert, pero esto es por invadir mi privacidad-aru-Acto seguido, el wok de Yao quedo incrustado en la cabeza de la ex nación, el cual tendría una jaqueca horrible durante días, y también una gripe del demonio por culpa de su querida enemiga.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Estonia hackeo el blog de Prusia, por pedido de Eli y Yao, para borrar esas vergonzosas imágenes.

-Qué bueno que ya nadie más las vera-aru, muchas gracias Edward-aru-Decía alegremente el chino.

-No es nada-Respondió el de lentes, mientras le entregaba un pequeño sobre a Hungria-Ahí está lo que me pediste, espero que te funcione.

-Muchísimas gracias Ed, bueno, nos vamos-Contesto alegre la chica. Lo que la nación mayor no sabía, era que su cómplice femenina había respaldado todas las imágenes de él y su ruso para su propio "Deleite fujoshi".

* * *

><p>Ufff u.u y? que les parecio?<p>

La idea se me vino mientras veía un par de imágenes del Blog de mi amore Ore-sama 333 y me dije a mi misma "asdasdfsadfsfd tengo que hacer algo incluyendo este awesome blog!" y Tachan! Salio el capitulo ouo Perdon si lo hice sufrir mucho Dx

Kizuna Yue: Siiii! xDDD China es de temer Asi que cuidadito con el! O te golpeara con Shinatty-chan y el wok! Gracias por el apoyo y sabes?...es ironico…todo el país en toma escolar y mi colegio es de los pocos que continua con sus clases normales u.u política de ******* no mas _…creo que es mejor que me siga comiendo el tiempo…tengo que agradecer lo que tengo ;ˆ;

Tresa Laurinaitis: Gracias! Emmmhh….*es mala explicando*…es esa sarten gigante con la que Yao le pega a los del Eje LOL…Agradezco que te ofrezcas a ayudarme…asi no molesto a Merlina cada 5 minutos xD

Merlina-Vulturi: Amiwaa! Ya te dije por FB que ese fic ya lo había leído xD es todo amorsh! 3 y si…SuizaXBelarus será parte de mis pesadillas .-. es como ver a mi profe de matemáticas con el de lenguaje X_X esta bien! Te creeré si dices eso -/-

Ruby Kagamine: Gracias! Y claro que corro el riesgo :3 mientras mas ayuda mejor n_n Y sip! Yao tiene su lado Yandere igual que Rusia…cuando quiere da miedo o.o….asfdadfsdf que raro que digas eso-para mi-porque generalmente con lo que mas me parto la cabeza es con los títulos Dx

Quienes conozcan al grupo koreano 2NE1 les digo que…voy a cantar Lonely en mi presentación /…y como es cuarteto entonces estare ocupadita con los ensayos…pero no se preocupen! Tendre tiempo de escribr [tal vez me venga algo con Korea de nuevo]

Gracias por todo y nos estaremos leyendo

Bye bye!

Reviews? :3

PD: Capitulo inspirado en mi curso, cualquier parecido con la realidad del Segundo medio "A" del CISA….no es coincidencia xDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicto con mi ex Parte 1

Cuarto capitulo! TwT la vdd nunca espere llegar hasta aquí, todo ha sido por su apoyo, sus reviews y todo asdawdfsaddssdadsad saldré en algún minuto a repartirles mi amour 33

Mucha gracias por haberme esperado! U.u mes difícil, pero ya estoy aquí owo

Espero que les guste el capitulo - - me esforcé bastante…aun asi no me convence…PERO QUE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE! Importa que a ustedes les guste…*lo cual dudo ¬¬*

Una aclaración, aquí Xiang (Hong Kong), tiene mas o menos unos 3 añitos *w*

*Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…a menos que a mi se me de la gana como en el capitulo anterior [me robe las vidas de mi curso! En todo caso con el permiso de ellas] xD*

* * *

><p>*Flash Back*<p>

Arthur miraba incrédulo al pequeño niño frente a él, le era muy difícil creer la historia de Chunyan acerca de que ese niño se lo había encontrado. No quería pensar lo peor pero sabía lo que había hecho con la china antes de irse de vuelta a su país, y había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que lo que él creía hubiera sucedido.

-Darling…Aun no me has dicho como se llama…-Hablo Inglaterra un tanto nervioso de saber la respuesta de la representante de China.

-Su nombre es Xiang y es la representación de la isla de Hong Kong-aru-Respondió pacientemente Chunyan-¿Cuántas veces te he repetido lo mismo-aru? ¿Si quiera haces un esfuerzo por prestarme atención-aru?

Era irónico que ella dijera eso, si toda su atención la tenía puesta en lo que le decía, sacando sus propias conclusiones en su mente-"Tal vez…solo me estoy apresurando y ella me dice le verdad"-Vio a la asiática dirigirse con el menor a la cocina, la siguió dispuesto a aclarar las cosas-Oye…Chunyan…¿Recuerdas…lo que hicimos antes de que me fueras?

-¿¡Eh!-Por un momento se desconectó del mundo, recordó la última noche que paso con Arthur, sus besos, sus caricias marcadas a fuego en su piel, todas las lindas palabras que le decía para calmarla, ya que para ella era la primera vez-Cla…claro que lo recuerdo-aru…¿Por qué me pre…preguntas-aru?

Inglaterra se armó de valor, aun a sabiendas que la chica tenia miles de armas de cocina a su alrededor y que podría matarlo de un solo movimiento, se decidió a soltarle todo lo que pensaba-Es que…cariño…¿Estas realmente segura de que no es nuestro…hijo?-La china se detuvo en seco, Arthur espero a que respondiera, pero como no lo hizo continuo hablando-Quiero decir…él se parece tanto a nosotros que pensé que…-antes de que pudiera continuar tenia a China sobre él, golpeándolo con lo que parecía un sartén, pero más grande.

-¡Como se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas-aru! ¡Eres un enfermo pervertido-aru! ¡Sabía que no era buena idea que estuvieras tanto tiempo cerca de Francia-aru!-Chunyan planeaba golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente, digo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría que si Hong Kong fuera realmente su hijo, ella se lo ocultaría?. Tan concentrada estaba ella golpeando al anglosajón, y tan pendiente estaba el de esquivar los golpes, que se olvidaron por completo del Pequeño.

-"¿Por qué papa y mama son tan raros?"-Se preguntaba en su mente mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación a dormir un poco.

*Fin Flash Back*

Inglaterra y China, sentados en una misma mesa en la cafetería de las instalaciones de la ONU, reían ante sus vergonzosos recuerdos. Llevaba. A pesar de que Chunyan aún le guardaba un poco de rencor a Arthur por haberle quitado a Hong Kong, se permitia pasar un rato con el, recordando esos viejos tiempos.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que, desde un par de mesas mas atrás, y oculta tras un periódico, Emily los observaba con los celos a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>Tarde muchísimo! Mil perdones por eso! w<p>

Bueno…si creen que las hice esperar taaaaaaaaaaanto solo por esto les digo que no, aun falta la segunda parte de este capitulo en donde la victima será Emily, NyoEEUU, a petición de mi ex – esposa xD

Por eso decidi dejar esto a la mitad CHANCHANCHAN! Suspenso! Ok no .-.

Prometo no demorarme mas…espero tener la continuación para el cumpleaños de Manuelito [Chile, Chile lindooooo *¬*] o sea el fin de semana xD

See ya!

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Merli-chan: Gracias por esperarme hermanita rolplayer xD! Mmm…se me había ocurrido algo asi, lo tendre en cuenta para el capitulo 6

Kali-chan: adasfsdf pero si es verdad! Erla debería llamarse **MOE** con mayúsculas y en negrita, asi tal cual xD. Pues si, mi sala es una locura, pero ya estoy acostumbrada…digo!...llevo mas de 10 años con las mismas niñas xD. Gyaaa! Mi amar a NyoRusia, asi que tu petición va para el capitulo 7 ;D muchas gracias por esperarme a ti también!


	5. Chapter 5: Conflicto con mi ex Parte 2

Capitulo 5! :D

Por primera vez actualizado en menos de una semana ;D para que vean que yo si cumplo! [a veces xD]

Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a mi ex – esposa Gumi *3* si estas leyendo esto gringa ps va por ti xD

*APH & WSH son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo tomo parte de sus creaciones para el entretenimiento, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

><p>-Minutos más tarde, en una de las salas de la ONU-<p>

La reunión había empezado de lo más normal: Emily había entrado y pedido silencio, por supuesto que todos obedecieron a la potencia mundial. La americana exponía todas su ideas con calma, la gran mayoría la apoyaba, ya que sus ideas eran muy buenas…Esperen… ¿Normal?...

Todos estaban asustados por el repentino cambio de la chica, pero claro, nadie dijo nada porque habían progresado más de lo que lo habían hecho jamás, a menos Alemania estaba feliz con eso.

-Media reunión concluida, hora del almuerzo-

China esperaba que Ivan se quedara con ella en la sala, pero Belarus se lo llevo-rapto-antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto Inglaterra acercándose a ella-No sería correcto dejar a una señorita tan sola.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan caballero-aru?-Rio Chunyan, le agradaba la compañía del inglés, a pesar de todo el rencor que se tenían de batallas anteriores-Creí que estarías con Estados Unidos-aru.

-Yo también, pero en cuanto terminamos y me acerque a ella, salió corriendo-Arthur dejo salir un pesado suspiro-Y pensar que eh estado preocupado por ella toda la reunión…Tal vez me estoy preocupando de mas, tal vez solo son sus "problemas de chicas".

-Si así fuera, avanzaríamos más seguido-aru-Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, no tenían muchas cosas de que hablar después de todo.

En ese mismo instante llego Emily, al que había salido corriendo en busca de una de sus amadas hamburguesas-No había comido ninguna desde 5 minutos antes de que terminara la reunión-, a ver si con eso se olvidaba de esa cosa extraña que sentía en el estómago desde que había visto a Inglaterra conversando tan animadamente con China.

-NA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ¿Yo, the hero, celosa? ¡Si, claro!-Gritaba EEUU en medio del pasillo, le había preguntado a Feliciano, a Francis, a casi todo el mundo acerca de lo que sentía y todos respondían lo mismo: Celos-Ellos no saben nada…yo no puedo estar celo…sa…"¿What the fuck is this?"-Emily los vio, se tocaban descaradamente frente a sus ojos, veía las intenciones de querer violarse a SU Iggy de la nación mayor, no podía soportar todo eso (Cabe aclarar que Chunyan y Arthur estaban separados por una silla)-¡REINO UNIDO DE GRAN BRETAÑA E IRLANDA DEL NORTE! ¿¡Que significa esto!

-Emily…¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el recién nombrado, viendo como su ex – colonia se acercaba furibunda hasta donde se encontraba sentado-Baby…me estas asustando…

-¿¡Como tienes el descaro de serme infiel, y frente a mis propios ojos!-Gritaba Jones, mientras agarraba del cuello a Inglaterra y lo zarandeaba.

-Wait…What!-Arthur no recordaba haberle sido infiel a la americana, no este siglo por lo menos, le costó un rato darse cuenta de a lo que se refería-Oye…¿estas celosa…de ella?-Pregunto apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la mayor, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

-¡N-no! No son celos…es que…es que tu…¡NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME CON LA NOVIA DE ESE PERRO COMUNISTA!-Chunyan se levantó de su lugar u poco hastiada: Estaba bien que Emily estuviera celosa al verlos juntos, después de todo ella conocía su historia con el anglo, la perdonaba. Pero de ahí a que empezara a insultar a Ivan sin razón aparente-Cosa que hacía muy seguido, pero en otras circunstancias-era demasiado-¡STUPID, IDIOT, FUCK YOU BASTA…!-No logro continuar, Chunyan ya la había golpeado con su implacable wok.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto entre desesperado y preocupado Arthur, que tenía a la menor en sus brazos desmayada por el impacto del "arma de cocina".

-No me gustaba como estaba hablando de Ivan-aru, adema sus gritos me estaban provocando jaqueca-aru-Respondió tranquilamente la atacante, después de todo, algún día todos habrían pasado por el castigo del gran wok.

-Después de reanudada la reunión-

Las naciones continuaban la reunión en paz, aun había mucho que discutir y la reunión estaba pronta a terminar, pero al menos habían avanzado muchísimo en comparación a veces anteriores. Y todo gracias a que la gran potencia mundial había quedado misteriosamente inconsciente durante el receso, por lo cual durmió toda la segunda mitad de la junta en los brazos de su novio inglés.

El único que sospechaba que era lo que había pasado era Rusia, él ya había pasado por los castigos de su querida China, ella siempre se veía feliz después de cumplir su "misión" de golpear a alguien. Claro, esta vez él también estaba feliz, no escucharía la molesta voz americana durante el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Tada?<p>

Ok, no es la gran cosa, pero estoy feliz de haberlo terminado y de haber cumplido con el limite que me autopropuse para publicarlo :D

El próximo capitulo empiezo con sus peticiones…asi que lo único que quiero decir por ahora es que va a haber 2 golpeados para la próxima ¬w¬ las dejo con la duda muajajajaja!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

* * *

><p>Respuestas *-*<p>

Merli-neesan: Si Emily jugaba parte importante, por lo menos en este capitulo. Sii! Tenia que poner a nuestro padre/madre *u* era parte de su infancia! xD

Ruby Kagamine: No te preocupes, se lo que se siente ;-; por lo mismo estoy pasando yo. Mmmm…pues no puedo decirte nada acerca de tu petición…quiero que sea sorpresa u know xD Gracias por todo ¿Mami? Ouo espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo…y que sigas pensando igual de mi Dx


	6. Chapter 6: Hermanita querida?

Capitulo 6!

Anécdota relacionada: El capitulo lo empeze a escribir un…lunes? No me acuerdo xD pero no lo pude continuar porque las actividades del aniversario del colegio me consumieron por completo [baile cancan…aun me duele todo ;-; pinche Francis y sus bailes raros], pero en la gala del aniversario lo continue EN MI CELULAR! Desgraciadamente una compañera me saco a bailar y sin querer lo borre Dx….oh cruel Karma!

Indicaciones para que no se pierdan: A Vietnam le puse "Hanh" porque es el nombre que mas se usa para ella, según he visto y preguntado, en el fandom…y…eso :3 ah! Y si alguien puede ayudarme con el nombre de Tailandia ps se lo agradecería mucho ya que la familia va a empezar a salir mas seguido n_n

Ahora sin mas los pedidos de Merli-neesan y de Ruby-okasan, las dos victimas de hoy (mis favoritas hasta ahora LOL):

Sakura y Heracles! *gritos del publico* xDDDD

*APH & WSH no me pertenecen, es del fletoso de Himaruya-sama el que nos hace feliz con sus cosas raras. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia *

* * *

><p>Apoyo su cabeza en la ventanilla del auto, estaba cansada y aburrida, había sido la reunión mas larga a la que había asistido, y todo por culpa de EEUU y su crisis económica en la que estaba obligada a ayudarle.<p>

-Chunyan ¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunto Rusia, quien la había ido a buscar a la reunión pensando en que saldría así o más de cansada-Tranquila, ya llegaremos a casa Da~

-Gracias-aru…-Respondió desganada. Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, aunque no esperaba mucho, tenía a toda su familia metida en la casa que ahora compartía con el ruso.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, pues la casa estaba en las afueras de Pekín, lo más alejada posible de la ciudad, pero no demasiado. En la puerta estaban Hanh y Mei haciendo quiensabequecosa, tal vez solo esperaban a que la mayor llegara. Rusia bajo del auto para poder ayudar a la china, con el objetivo de cargarla hasta su habitación tal cual princesa.

-¡Valla! Es extraño verte tan cansada _em gái_*-Bromeo la Vietnamita abriéndole paso hacia la casa a la pareja.

-Iré a avisarle a Sakura que llegaste, ha estado esperándote toda la tarde-Dijo Mai, quien había entrado detrás-Lleva horas con un chico en el jardín ¿Será su novio?

Chunyan reacciono de repente-¿Cómo es-aru?-Pregunto sacando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ivan.

-Alto, moreno…tiene cara de no querer hacer nada, y venía con un gato en la cabe…-Mei no había acabado de hablar cuando China salto de los brazos del ruso y se fue hecha una furia en dirección a la cocina.

_***Mientras tanto, en el jardin***_

Sakura se encontraba tirada en el pasto, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Grecia, nada podía arruinar ese momento de tanta tranquilidad…Bueno, eso pensaba ella.

Chunyan los miraba atentos, cualquier movimiento del griego la llevaría a desatar su más devastadora arma, oh si, sería mejor que se cuidara.

-Nihon… ¿Estas…despierta?...-Pregunto somnolientamente Heracles

-Hai…-Le respondió la japonesa, suspiro-Chugoku-san ya debería haber llegado, me tiene preocupada…-Grecia le acaricio lentamente la mejilla a Japón, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla, por supuesto que no se esperaba lo que paso.

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN-ARU?-Grito enojadísima China, saliendo de su escondite y acercándose peligrosamente al griego con el wok en mano-¿Cómo puedes acosar a mi hermanita asi en mi propia casa-aru?

-¡Chunyan-san por favor! Esto en todo mi derecho de estar con mi novio, ya soy una nación independiente** por si no lo recuerdas-Defendió Sakura a su novio, que más perdido no podía estar-Además, nosotros veníamos con la mejor disposición a pedirte tu consentimiento para…para…etto…-La japonesa se cohibió de la nada, Heracles trato de hablar por ella, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba.

-Quiero…casarme con Sakura…pero ella insiste que debíamos preguntarte a ti primero-Dijo como si nada, viendo como de a poco China se iba poniendo roja, y no necesariamente de vergüenza.

Dos segundos después, Grecia estaba en el piso, después de haber sido golpeado por el implacable wok de Chunyan, Sakura corría por toda la casa siendo perseguida por la mayor, toda la familia, incluyendo a Ivan, las miraban tratando de contener la risa.

-Ch-Chunyan-san…no…no es para tanto…yo…amo a Heracles-san y…y de verdad quiero esto…auch!-Había chocado con la pared en un rincón de la casa, ya no tenia escapatoria-E…Espera…Chunyan…AUCH!-Tarde…El "castigo divino del wok", como el había llamado Tailandia (uno de los pocos que se han salvado), había recaído sobre ella-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque ya estoy harta-aru! Siempre que tienes oportunidad me hechas en cara lo que me hiciste-aru, no te fue suficiente el haberme dejado marcada-aru, no tienes consideración alguna…-Y así continuo gritando después de haber entrado en su habitación. Rusia subió a ver que le pasaba, y de paso ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-Pregunto la japonesa, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Está en sus días, ya de le pasara Da-Respondió sonriendo el ruso, sabía que los cambios hormonales de Chunyan eran de temer, es más, casi todo el mundo lo sabía.

* * *

><p>xDDD Merli! Ruby! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! w [si…claro e_e]<p>

Se nota que es mi primera vez con Heracles? [EPA! No me mal entiendan /] :3 no se como cresta llege a lo del final xD

Tengo ya un par de historias mas en mente…meteré en alguna a mis nordicosos-hermosos-ukeablemente-lindos owo pero recuerden que aun estoy abierta a pedidos :D de todos modos me falta el de Kali-chan, pero ese ya es otro cuento ¬w¬ tengo planes para ese!

Espero que me disculpen, se que esto no tiene perdón pero...no es un buen momento u.u

Gaaacias por leer y por la paciencia con mis notas eternas y la demora! :3

See ya!

* * *

><p>*Hermana en vietnamita [aunque no confio en Goo** traductor]<p>

**No se porque asocio esa frase con el "Ya soy una adulta responsable…" o "Ya tengo X años, puedo hacer lo que quiera" xDD

* * *

><p>Respuestas w:<p>

Merli-neesan: xD yo igual adoro a Chunyan! Ella la lleva! I love u too hermanito rompeleyesespaciotemporales! Aqui esta tu peticion Heracles bajo el castigo del wok sagrado -música celstial- ya volveré al rolpaly! De vdd que no he pasado por buenos momentos…estoy muy mala de salud por lo que me he alejado de muchas cosas ;-; ademas que tengo que asumir que voy a pasar a tercero TwT

Fallon Kristerson: Se lo merecia por irrespetuosa y celosa ¬¬ [yaaaaa y yo no soy asi owo…bueno, no tengo con quien]…xD que bueno que te haya gustado *-*

Ruby-okasan: xDDDDD yo estoy que le pongo un altar al wok csm! Es el castigo del wok divino! Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa…Gracias por todo mami! Y bueno…no se que decir de eso ./.

Gumii Megpod: Mi amada! xD siii! Eres muy celosa ¬w¬ pero también infiel asi que no hables…okno .-. OYE! Quien te da el derecho a insulta a Ivan! Ademas el ya no es comunista faq you! bitchslap para ti!–le roba el wok a Chunyan y la golpea- Gracias por todo uke mia! Te prometo que nuestro…ehhmm…intercambio justo? Saldrá a la luz luego xD y tu Americancest también…espero…tu sabes como he estado últimamente u.u


	7. Stop! Sorry! TwT

Holiii *u*

Bueno, en vista y considerando que el nuevo capitulo tiene para el año que me pidan xD Les dejo esta pequeña carta en la cual justifico mi demora como toda una "Lady"...entre comillas porque de "Lady" no tengo nada LOL

Situación N°1: Contrario a todo pronostico, este capitulo se me ha hecho IM-PO-SI-BLE! Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he borrado, escrito, vuelto a borrar y vuelto a escribirlo en estas ya dos semanas que llevo de vacaciones [a todo esto, hoy viendo las noticias y a los cabros que rendían la PSU...No pude evitar pensar en que ya pase a Tercero y que en exactos dos años mas yo voy a estar así TwT]. Si bien alguien de buen cucharon, quisiera ayudarme con el capitulo de NyoRusia...¡Juro que le hago un altar! Ya me llego a desesperar.

Situación N°2: Tuve una crisis emocional...lo mas probable es que sea a causa de mi tratamiento medico, las hormonas y todas esas cosas del azúcar y me tienen un poquito mala...por lo que esta semana o he tenido ganas de NADA, mis rolplay's están ahi sólitos, no he ni tocado el word, mi DA esta lleno, EN FIN, no he tenido ganas de absolutamente nada.

Situación N°3: Eventos, que los LiveActions con el team de cosplay, que las coreografias, que el gimnasio, que "No te quedes todo el dia en la casa, HACE ALGO ¬¬" de mi mama [es mas...mi regalo de navidad va a ser un fashon emergency], que "Dejemos los cosplays de Febrero listos antes de que te vallas" de mi abuela, etc, etc. de pequeñeses que, por muy pequeñas, me estresan.

Y así tanta wea que me ha pasado últimamente, un día me odio, al otro estoy en modo Gilbert de tanto que me amo, el sábado tengo la presentación de mi clase de canto X_x, Navidad! [no tengo ningún regalo, a hacer galletas se ha dicho] Asi que he decidido...que al menos por ahora, el fic va a ser entrega **MENSUAL**.

Ahora la cosa es: ¿Como chin...se me ocurre subir solo 3 capítulos en mis vacaciones? Ps la verdad es que no va a ser tan asi, hasta ahora el unico capitulo que me retrase es el de NyoRusia, para el que sigue ya tengo ams o menos la idea, o al menos en que se va a basar. Para la trilogia que le sigue, pues, todo esta dicho en mi fic **"Piromania"**, asi que con eso no hay problema, yo mas bien diría que mi plazo **máximo** es un mes.

Ah! y a mis compañeras de curso: Is, Hungria y Dahian-neechan, se que les debo sus fics [a Is le debo como tres xDDDD] pero ya saben que los que están listos solo hay que pasarlos al limpio y corregirlos, y los que no, van lento pero seguro. Mi amada Hungria/Noruega/Korea, que sin ti no hubiera echo mis primeros intentos en el proximo capitulo y los ultimos dias de clases hubieran sido un martirio ¿Pera cuando nuestro doujin en tu galería de DA?

La invito a pasarse por su galería de DA : 7kurau7 . deviantart . com

Ya saben, junten espacios y TADA! No se van a arrepentir!

Como siempre gracias por su paciencia, por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esto, mil perdones por la demora pero al menos ya saben porque es, el 14 de Dic. se cumple un mes desde que subí el capitulo anterior así que ojala puedan ayudarme / Gracias por todo, me despido y HASTA PRONTO ^^

PD: Recuerden que Finlandia los observa para saber si han sido buenos! :3

PD 2: PASEA TERCEERO! PASE A TERCEERO! *Baila por todos lados* wiiii!...espera…NOOOO! TwT

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Merli-neesan: Ya te había contestado, pero gracias por todo otra vez te quello musho :3 Perdoname por tenerte tan abandonada…ES QUE NO SE QUE ME PASA! TwT

Nekolandia: Ps…en un inicio era una referencia al gringo en el Extra 3…cuando lei tu comentario dije "oh shit! Es cierto xD" Si, asi de lenteja soy. Que bueno que te haya gustado *-* y muchas gracias por pasarte por mi humilde locura

Ikartsu: Asi como hay otras que nos limitamos solo a respirar…pero pobre del alma que se atreva a movernos xDDD ahí si que arde troya…Cariño! Van a hacer que vuelvan al wok un arma ilegal todos quieren uno LOL

Ruby-okasan: Madre miaaaa! Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado owo…que clase de política es esa! xDDD solo no la uses contra mi e_e….awww! mami! w que weno que te sientas orgullosa de moi!...SI! es mi primera vez con Heracles! A menos en esa profundidad de ser casi el principal / te pedi que no malpensaras! Gracias por todo madre!… y eso xD

Gumii Megpoid: amore mio! Graaaaaacias! Epa! No me trate mal ni a Heracles ni a Ivan ¬¬ bitch! xD Wikipedia mija que asi uno se entera de todo! A menos que le digas al Mauri…y te de una clase de Filosofia entera ._. Asfasdgfgadfrasdfwa siiiii eres infieeeel! Tengo las pruebas!, TE AMO!


	8. Chapter 8: Mi extraña Bīng gūniang

Capitulo 7 [OMFC! I'm so excted!]

Les agradezco la espera, la paciencia, por alguna razón en la nota que deje no se pudieron dejar reviews, pero voy a dejar ahí la nota por si acaso se les olvidan mis palabras xDDD okno…es para no olvidarme yo.

TODOS! Denle gracias a Ruby Kagamine por el capitulo, esta vez los créditos van completamente para ella, yo lo único que le hice al capitulo fue cambiar un par de cosas, despues de eso el trabajo es todo suyo. MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS MADRE! Y espero que el regalito que tengo para mis lectores te guste :3

Advertencia: Nikolay=NyoBelarus, inicialmente [en el borrador de Ruby] tenia otro nombre, pero yo estoy mas acostumbrada a este asi que por eso se lo cambie.

Akirio=NyoUcrania, ese nombre si se lo puso Ruby-okasan :3

*APH & WSH no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sama al cual golpeare si no presiona a los de Studios DEEN para que terminen con los extras y saquen la nueva temporada Y NOS DEJEN DE TROLLEAR!. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…a menos de que este borracha .-. lo cual no pasara ¬¬*

* * *

><p>Después de una agobiante reunión mundial donde todos, o casi todos hicieron lo que se les vino en gana, Yao se disponía de ir a la casa de aquella mujer de sonrisa dulce e infantil pero a su vez siniestra y gélida. No es que Annya le provocase miedo, al contrario al resto de las naciones, sólo odiaba el hecho de que la chica hiciese lo que quisiera con él y ésta no era la mera excepción de sus peticiones.<p>

No tenía mas opción ya que la rusa comenzó a fingir una agonía inexistente y a decir que su novio no la quería, no hubo mas, así que se abrigó bien y salió rumbo a Moscú, donde residía su doncella de hielo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y fue recibido por sus hermanos (a los que siempre les tuvo algo de miedo, por ser mas altos y mas observadores que Annya) que lo hicieron pasar hasta la habitación de ella, una vez allí cerró la puerta y la vio con determinación.

-¿Porqué me haces esto-aru? Sabes que no me gusta venir aquí por tus hermanos-aru -se quejó el chino, sentándose al borde de la cama de su novia.

-Ni que ellos fueran a hacerte algo -ironizó la rubia, recibiendo unas hojas donde tenían escritos de las conferencias que se saltó.

-A propósito, ¿porqué te ausentaste-aru?

-porque quise, ¿da?

-No deberías salirte así porque quieras-aru, no vendré a cada momento a darte nada-aru.

-kolkolkol -fue todo lo que recitó la chica mientras leía los informes, dando paso a uno de sus hermanos.

-Neesama, ¿ese chino te está haciendo algún mal? -inmediatamente sacó un par de cuchillas y las pasó cerca del cuello del invitado, haciendo que la chica se aterrara y saliese corriendo por la irrupción del peliplata.

Yao estaba un poco harto de la actitud tan abrasiva del bielorruso hacia su hermana mayor (aunque claramente él era mas alto que ella) así que de entre sus cosas sacó su fiel wok y aprovechando que el chico estaba distraído tratando de perseguir a Annya le propinó un buen golpe que pensó que lo mataría. A los pocos minutos ya estaba Annya de regreso con su hermano mayor que había escuchado aquel golpe y, preocupado fue a socorrer a Nikolay.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Rusia-chan -pregunta mientras trataba de levantar al bielorruso inconsciente.

-Parece que Yao le golpeó fuerte -fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica mientras componía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero se le borró al acto tras desmayarse, también había sentido la ira de ese sartén.

-Ambos necesitaban una lección acerca del cariño-aru -dijo China mientras guardaba nuevamente su wok en su mochila. -Ya despertarán-aru.

-Eso no me preocupa -después de dejar en una silla a Nikolay, hizo lo mismo y dejó a su hermana en su cama, parecía dormida. -Me preocupa que despierten y se vean aquí, Annya-chan le tiene miedo a Nikolay.

-tendran que aprender a llevarse bien, por eso la golpee a ella también-aru, los buenos hermanos deben llevarse bien.-Lamentablemente para Yao , no podía dar ejemplos con su propia familia. Ese comentario animó un poco a la nación ucraniana; Akirio, y se pusieron a conversar de varios temas hablados en el comedor de la última conferencia mundial, esperando a que la novia y su hermano demente despertasen y volviese todo a la normalidad…O bueno, lo que mas se le asemejara dentro de esa casa.

* * *

><p>Bien…asi dejamos a mi amada Chunyan en el pasado :c pero no se preocupen que vuelve en la trilogía que va a darle continuacion a mi fic "Piromania", despues del próximo capitulo en donde espero darle su lección a lo que queda del BFT ;D<p>

Espero como siempre que les haya gustado, mil Gracias a Ruby Kagamine por todo esto, de verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, ni lo que voy a hacer por ti ahora.

Creo que se los dije en la nota anterior, pero este sábado tengo la presentación de mi clase de canto, deséenme harta suerte para que no termine mirando al techo w si todo sale bien subiré el video a FB, ademas de que les tengo un regalito preparado a todos mi fieles lectores, que no será algo enoooorme y genial, es hecho con el cuharonsito xDDD asi que ya saben, tal cual mi cuenta de FF me buscan por FB y ahí nos estamos leyendo un poquito mas seguido.

Adios! Y sean buenos que Finlandia los observa para el próximo fin de semana ;D


	9. Dear people

Hola!

Bueno, creo que a lo largo del tiempo que llevo con este fic ustedes ya entendieron que si yo no hago algo es por una razon de peso y no porque se me da la gana ¿Verdad? Ps ahora vengo a dar la razon por la que no he publicado.

Lo que pasa es que mi casa se revoluciona en Febrero, que es cuando en mi ciudad empiezan todas las convenciones y cosas, la verdad es que hemos estado muy pcupadas ya que estamos sacando 5 cosplays para dentro de dos semanas [3 mios, uno de mi mama y otro de mi hermana], y bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo como para sentarme a escribir.

Lo otro es que, el otro dia mientras yo iba a un K-Pop danceshow le deje mi notebook a mi tia para que me lo cuidara y yo no ir tan cargada [no lo dejo en casa porque ya me han entrado a robar 3 veces], la cosa es que cuando volvi me encontre con que me habia roto la pantalla [ella me dijo que se habia puesto asi sola ¬¬], asi que estoy ocupando la Wii y mi celular como conexion a internet y, obviamente, mis fics estan en el computador que no se con exactitud cuando voy a recuperar.

Realmente lo siento mucho, hice una carta de disculpas un poco mas detallada en mi DA [aprovechando que estoy en el computador de mi otra tia], solo busquenme: Xxgeneration13xX o hagan click en donde dice "Homepage" en mi perfil.

Estaré pendiente, no me aparecere por ahi hasta el sabado talvez pero algo es algo ^^ al menos ya saben que no estaba muerta, mucho menos de parranda, estoy dando lo mejor para seguir como cosplayer, como escritora me declaro en hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, talvez el fin de semana salga con algo chiquito pero no prometo nada por el momento, todo depende de como vayan las cosas, lxs amo a todxs, gracias nuevamente por su comprensión y hasta la proxima.

See ya!

PD: El siguinte capitulo que publique sera el primero de la trilogia HKxIs, con todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero agregarme mas dolores de cabeza tratando de congeniar con España y Francia.


End file.
